


I'm here for you

by Grizumirri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Smut, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizumirri/pseuds/Grizumirri
Summary: Mother has married an amazing man that you are happy to call Father. His son however is quite opposite to his father and thus begins your new and exciting life not being the only child anymore.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I'm here for you

Quick footsteps echo on wood as I swiftly make my way to the front door. I put my white heels on, which have a decorative lace around the ankles.

“I’m about to leave!”

“Alright, take care. If he does anything to you give me a call and I will personally kick his ass.” I can see his tousled black hair swaying slightly on the living room couch. He has been showing more and more of his protective side to me since we had laid our eyes on each other. Ever since mother remarried Levi’s father.

Mother had invited me to have dinner with our soon-to-become family, to just get to know each other, and ever since his dark eyes looked my way it had this sparkle which was unexplainable.

“Aww, he was so cute when he became too nervous to talk, or even say anything.” I squealed in my mind before taking off. After all, I had a date to attend. “I will be alright, Ravioli. See you later.”

“Hey there, sexy.” I smiled widely before hugging my boyfriend of eight months, he greeted and hugged me back, but something didn’t feel right. I pulled back to look at his face, the look of worry made me ask “Is everything alright? Did you have a fight with someone on the way here?” He looked at me with a pained expression, but by what?

“Honey, I…” He paused and took my hands onto his, squeezing them tight and rubbing my knuckles gently.

“What is it? You know that you can tell me anything, right?” I held onto his hand as if it were the last time. Hell, it actually felt like it paired with his expression.

“I’m breaking up with you.” 

I searched any hint of playfulness in his eyes but saw none— he was serious. “Okay um…” I could feel my face heat up and my eyes swell. “Can you at least tell me a reason why?” 

I honestly did not know if I wanted to hear it coming from the one who I truly loved, but…

“There’s someone else…” His grip struggled off my hands and it was his turn to hold my chin, forcing me to look at him. Tiny droplets of tears rolled down my cheek, but he wiped them away “don’t cry.”

“Don’t cry” he says. My thoughts were spiting him and his words.

“I-I hope you will be happy with her.” I sobbed the words out. 

“Please don’t cry. You will find someone you love more than you did me, I promise.” He pulled me in for a gentle hug, rubbing my back, but I shoved him away. The pain, confusion, and dizziness overpowered my senses, “you can go now. I have heard it all. I need to leave.”

We shared our last eye contact before he turned his back at me and walked away. Tears started streaming down even harder, if that was possible, as I watched him walk behind a corner. There was a girl who attached herself straight to his arm. The whole sight made me cry even harder as I ran back home.

I burst into my house, kicked my shoes off, and ran upstairs to my room, ignoring my step brother's shocked and confused calls. I locked the door, closed the shades, and jumped to bed closing myself out of this world. 

It didn’t last long because Levi, my brother, was banging on my door “Yo sis, open up!” getting no answers back he threatened “I’ll break this damn door if you don’t open it. C’mon dude, tell me what happened? Did he touch you in wrong places!?! I swear I’ll kill him!” 

When everything went quiet again, I let out a sigh, ‘Is he gone now?’ I thought. I didn’t care anymore, I just want to sleep this whole mess away… but all of a sudden something knocked down my door. It was my brother, he was panting and holding his left shoulder “You!” he spat.

“What? Leave me alone.” I turned my back at him but it seemed to make him even madder based on the growl I heard behind me. 

I heard him stop his way to my bed, ripping the sheet off and… laid beside me? “Wh-what are you doing?” I turned to him pressing my back against the wall, he snuggled closer to me. “What do you think I’m doing? You’re sad so I’m here to make you feel better.” The whole scene was comical because he said something very sweet but at the same time had a nasty expression going on. I giggled. 

“What?” He snarled, raising a brow.

I turned around “naw it’s just… you looked funny” I grabbed onto my blanket. He clicked his tongue and came closer to me, so close that we were now spooning. “Uh, what are you doing?” I turned my head so that I could look at him sideways. 

He wrapped his arm around me “mhmm… what? Oh, I’m comforting you” he rubbed his arm up and down along my side, slowly raising the hem of my shirt.

“I don’t think this could be called comforting. I just broke up with my b—” his cold fingertips crept under my shirt to my breasts. His hot breath blowing onto my neck, I shivered. 

“Nnh, so cold”

Welcome to your new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trying out a new story to get these creative energies working and honing my English skill once more lol. I hope you enjoy reading this! This has been sitting in my drafts for years and I think it's ready to be posted rather than wait for me to correct it minorly.
> 
> It's been years since I have uploaded anything. I just ran out of ideas and need a moment (another one lol) to gather myself up, because life's been tougher. I aim to adapt to my situation <3
> 
> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin in any shape, size, or form. All characters mentioned are fictional and not mine, except reader.  
> Both characters are of age ^^
> 
> Forgive me if there are typos or grammatical errors!


End file.
